fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Eolem Wellson
Eolem Wellson is one of the 10 playable characters of Gas Psychokinetics. Unlike the other characters, he is no longer a human, but rather a "golem" with the mind of the first Psychic Gas user. The other members of the Wellson family, including Sorce Wellson and her older sister Pamel Wellson, as well as their father, Aorte Wellson, are his descendants. Appearance Eolem, being a golem, looks very different from most characters in Gas Psychokinetics. He is entirely made of grey rocks and pink jewels, which are held together by visible Psychic Gas. His head consists of a rock with multiple jewels on it, including a large round one that has a black iris, being his lone eye. His chest is composed of various rocks and jewels, with the upper stones and gems being bigger. He is legless, levitating above the ground instead. His arms are smaller rocks and jewels too, but he has large rock fists, with jewel tips. He lacks fingers, however. Personality Although Eolem is very old, his mind is relatively young, making him more adaptable to changes. He is actually quite modern in the way he thinks, being aware of current issues and clearly living in the present and not the past. He is actually better at using technology than most of his descendants, although he still has difficulties because he does not have fingers. Most people who meet him respect him a lot, due to having a lot of wisdom. He spends most of his time thinking and reading newspapers, although he has begun to trust newspapers less. He also likes to spend time with his family. He is said to be pretty lazy, however. Additionally, he tends to be a bit behind the trends. Powers Eolem is a strong Psychic Gas user, having gathered wisdom as to how to use it over the years. He is also quite physically strong, being made of rocks and jewels. He has access to various kinds of punches and slams he does with his fists. He generally uses his Psychic Gas to perform "Geokinesis", being able to create rocks from the ground and being able to launch them or give them various properties. For example, he can shoot streams of small rocks, he can shoot a rock containing lava inside of it and can even scatter icy rocks to slow down foes. He is also able to give himself wings, although the effectiveness of these wings are poor due to his heavy wings. Trivia *Eolem's first name is a portmanteau of "Eo", a prefix meaning "Earliest", and "Golem". The prefix refers to how he was the first recorded user of Psychic Gas. *Eolem was originally not going to be a "surprisingly modern golem". He used to be a cryptic person who had trouble to communicate in recent times, but he was changed to his current incarnation to be more likable and more humorous. *At first, Eolem's rocks were going to be brown and not grey. The color was changed because it simply looked better. Category:Playable Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Sparkplug Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Poisonshot Category:Males Category:Psychics Category:Adults